


i'd write a novel about you; (140 characters isn't enough)

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, and my girls love each other a lot, i just love my girls a lot, there's just a lot of love and friendship and softness, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which alina and evgenia just want to skate but some strong cosmic force would really like them to be together.and by a cosmic force, i mean stan twitter/instagram.aka the medgitova social media!au





	i'd write a novel about you; (140 characters isn't enough)

**Author's Note:**

> it's an au because somehow everyone has twitter. and speaks fluent english. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

alina zagitova

alina zagitova **instagram**

alina zagitova  **olympics**

alina zagitova  **boyfriend**

alina zagitova  **age**

alina zagitova  **twitter**

  
  


 

 

 

**Alina Zagitova**

**azagitova** very excited for the season to begin :) #GPFinland

 

**Nathan Chen**

**nathanwchen** _@azagitova_ the season already began bud! didn't you see me at skate america? #offended

 

**Shoma Uno**

**shomaskate** _@nathanwchen @azagitova_ no, she was busy watching me at skate canada :)

 

**Nathan Chen**

**nathanwchen** _@shomaskate @azagitova_ nope, she likes me more

 

**Shoma Uno**

**shomaskate** _@nathanwchen @azagitova_ no way. anyways, masaru likes me better

 

**Nathan Chen**

**nathanwchen** _ @shomaskate @azagitova _ lies! masaru definitely likes me best because she likes playing with bolt

 

**Alina Zagitova**

**azagitova** _@nathanwchen @shomaskate_ glad to see you neither of have grown up in the last few months. by the way, neither of you are masaru's favorite (other than me). sorry.

 

**Shoma Uno**

**shomaskate** _@azagitova @nathanwchen_ then who is?!?

 

**Nathan Chen**

**nathanwchen** _@shomaskate @azagitova_ zagi! the people need to know!

 

**Alina Zagitova**

**azagitova** _@nathanwchen @shomaskate_ see you both at worlds ;)

  
  


 

 

 

What to Expect this Grand Prix Season -  nbcsports.com

 

This year's Grand Prix Series will be much like last years, with a few notable names taking the season off. Worlds this year will take place in the gorgeous city of Saitama, Japan where quite a few big Japanese names are expected to be competing. Throughout the circuit, names like double Olympic gold medalist Yuzuru Hanyu and reigning world and Olympic silver medalist Shoma Uno are two of the main contenders for gold in their respective events, facing off against Mikhail Kolyada of Russia, Boyang Jin of China and Nathan Chen, the reigning world champion from the United States. In the ladies category, world silver medalist Wakaba Higuchi and world bronze medalist Satoko Miyahara along with countrymates Mai Mihara, Kaori Sakamoto, Marin Honda and Rika Kihira will all be gunning for a podium finishes against several Russian powerhouses including Eugenia Medvedeva, who trains with Yuzuru Hanyu and Javier Fernandez, the reigning Olympic bronze medalist. She will have still competition in Alenka Zagitova, a good friend of Shoma Uno and Nathan Chen, and a slew of other Russian Ladies like Elena Radionova, Maria Sotskova and Polina Tsurskaya. Gabrielle Daleman of Canada, Carolina Kostner of Italy, Dabin Choi and Eunsoo Lim of South Korea and Karen Chen and Bradie Tennell of the United States of America are all also expected to make big splashes in their respective events.

  
  


**NBC Sports**

**nbssports** Excited for this year's World Figure Skating Championships? We've got the breakdown of this year's top contenders! 

 

**Alina Zagitova**

**azagitova** very happy to see that my greatest accomplishment to date is being  _ @nathanwchen _ and  _ @shomaskate _ 's friend, not, like an olympic gold medal or anything

 

**Evgenia Medvedeva**

**jannymedvedeva** _@azagitova_ well, let's see if i, evgenia, who trains with _@yuzuruhanyuofficial_ and _@javierfernandez_ , and apparently has no other credentials, can beat you at worlds ;)

 

**Alina Zagitova**

**azagitova** _@jannymedvedeva_ see you in saitama eugenia medieval

 

**Evgenia Medvedeva**

**jannymedvedeva** _@azagitova_ okay, alenka zebra

 

 

 

 

 

_ [Liked by Evgenia Medvedeva (@jannymedvedeva)] _

**zagitovass** what if evgenia and alina call each other the wrong name on purpose irl and we just don't know?

 

**(willow) 146 days til WORLDS**

**medochans** _@zagitovass_ EVGENIA LIKED YOUR TWEET

 

**caden || zhenya, wakaba, gabby sc podium**

**zagitovass** _@medochans_ I SAW!! she unliked like a minute later but they're honestly so obvious

 

**(willow) 146 days til WORLDS**

**medochans** _@zagitovass_ i know right! they're so LOUD i CAN"T

 

 

 

 

 

**Alina Zagitova**

 

**46** posts  **461k** followers  **664** following

 

#HACKEDBYNATE #AndShoma

 

Moscow, Russia

 

[x]

 

 **60,724 likes** _6h_

**azagitova** rostelecom gala with  _ @mikhail_kolyada _

just missing  _ @nathanwchen _ and  _ @shomaskate _ <3

 

_ (view all 509 comments) _

 

**alinazagitovafan** CONGRATS ON THE GOLD MEDAL!

 

**nathanwchen** just casually busy studying to be a doctor. no biggie

 

 **shomaskate** _@nathanwchen_ hush. we miss you too zagi, congratulations

 

 

 

 

 

 

2:37 // "just missing nate and shoma" really?

2:37 // isn't there anyone else you're missing

2:38 // someone special? 

2:38 // also russian perhaps?

 

9:39 // WHY AREN'T YOU ASLEEP, it's 2 am in toronto

 

2:40 // you never answered my question

 

9:40 // GO TO BED

 

2:41 // you still haven't answered my question

 

9:41 // good night zhenya

 

2:42 // just say you miss meeeee

2:42 // alina

2:43 // alisha

2:44 // alenka zombie

2:45 // alyona zucchini

 

9:47 // I MISS YOU OKAY

9:47 // will you go to bed now?

 

2:49 // fine

 

2:57 // i miss you too for the record

 

9:57 // GO TO BED EUGENIA MEDIEVAL

 

2:58 // ugh. fineeee

 

9:59 // sweet dreams <3  
  


 

 

 

 

**Evgenia Medvedeva**

 

**728** posts  **707k** followers  **1,183** following

 

Team Russia. Two Time World & European Champion 2016-2017. Two Time Olympic Silver Medalist. Anime Otaku. EXO-L

 

Toronto, Canada

 

[x]

  
  


**70,937 likes** _7h_

 

**jmedvedevaj** vancouver, we're coming for ya #GPF _ @gabby_daleman _

 

_ (view all 602 comments) _

 

**gabby_daleman** damn, we look good

 

 **gabbydalemanfan00** _@gabby_daleman @jmedvedevaj_ omg! daleman/medvedeva pairs ogm 2022

 

**wakawakaskate** hurry up and get here already!

 

 

 

 

 

15:36 // heyyyy

 

15:37 // hey

15:40 // wait

15:41 // why does my phone say that we're in the same time zone?

15:41 // EVGENIA

 

15:42 // maybe i wanted to visit home between euros and worlds?

 

15:42 // MAYBE?

15:43 // for how long?

15:44 // evgenia

15:44 // e v g e n i a

15:45 // e u g e n e

15:46 // envelope?

15:48 // i hate you

 

15: 48 // no you don't ;)

 

15:49 // did you at least tell brian and tracy?

15:50 // evgenia?

 

15:51 // oops?

 

15: 51 // EVGENIA

 

15:53 // how fast can you get to the airport?

 

15:54 // i'm going to kill you

 

15:55 // love you too <3

 

 

 

 

**dailyevgeniamedvedeva**

 

**558** posts  **5,531** followers  **154** following

 

pictures of evgenia medvedeva #GoZhenya

 

Moscow, Russia 

 

[x]

 

 **2,504 likes** _8h_

**dailyevgeniamedvedeva** Evgenia and Alina spotted around Mosocw in pictures with fans (2/13/19)

 

_ (view all 948 comments) _

 

 **twochenz** _@dailyevgeniamedvedeva_ is she in moscow for someone's birthday?

 

 **dailyevgeniamedvedeva** _@twochenz_ no, as far as i know, the only upcoming holiday is valentine's day ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

 

 

alina zagitova

alina zagitova  **evgenia medvedeva**

alina zagitova **instagram**

alina zagitova **relationship**

alina zagitova  **2018**

alina zagitova  **gay**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Alina Zagitova**

 

**89** posts **502k** followers **667** following

 

nate and shoma stop stealing my phone

 

2018 Olympic Gold Medalist. 2018 European + Russian Champion. Doggo Lover.

 

Moscow, Russia

 

[x]

 

 **82,729 likes** _6h_

 

**azagitova** my favorite things; coffee and my dog  <3

oh, and  _ @jmedvedevaj _ i guess...

 

_ (view all 1,847 comments) _

 

**nathanwchen** i'm not one of your favorite things? hurtful

 

 **brianorser** _@azagitova_ i hope you two are having a lovely time _@jmedvedevaj_ remember to call

 

 **azagitova** _@brianorser @tracywilsonk_ evgenia says "you're not her real parents"

 

 **medvedgitovas** _@evalinas_ LOOK AT THEM THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER 

  
  


 

 

 

 

The World Figure Skating Championships are about to begin! -  nbcsports.com

 

Our coverage of this year's Figure Skating Championships is about to kick off! To begin, our crew asked a few questions of the two favorite ladies vying for gold, Russia's Alina Zagitova and Evgenia Medvedeva who will compete in their first event, the short program tomorrow.

  
  


DT: How do you feel after your last practice day here in Saitama?

 

AZ: I feel good, you know? I've been working on this routine for almost a year and I know that I can do well if I just go out there and perform like I do in practice.

 

DT: You're coming in ranked first, does that give you confidence or make you nervous?

 

AZ: You know, personally, I feel really good about my programs. As far as the other girls go, I'm not worried about them.

 

DT: Both you and the other heavy favorite Evgenia Medvedeva missed out on the podium last year. She's had a strong season, not unlike yourself. Do you think you can pull off the win this year?

 

AZ: I'm not worried about Zhenya. [laughs] But yes, as long as I skate the way I know I can, I can win.

 

 

While Zagitova insisted that she wasn't worried about Medvedeva, Medvedeva doesn't seem threatened by her former rinkmate in the slightest.

 

 

 

EM: I know I can be the best in the world.

 

DT: Now, I understand that you and Alina are close friends-

 

EM: [laughs] Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt

 

DT: Does your friendship affect your rivalry?

 

EM: As much as we are rivals on the ice, all of that fades away when we step off it. Alina understands me like no one else because she has lived much of the same life I have. Not many people feel the pressure put on us or the difficulties of our sport. She's someone I can get coffee with, to talk to about anything and will completely comprehend what I'm saying. So our friendship is only strengthened by our rivalry, I guess.

 

DT: Speaking of coffee, I understand that you two had coffee when you visited home last month?

 

EM: Yes, getting to go home and see all of my loved ones was the perfect fuel to motivate me before the last stretch before worlds.

 

DT: Your visit got of a lot of attention due to it being around Valentine's Day

 

EM: [coughs] I hadn't noticed.

 

DT: Because of the increased amount of social media attention, do you feel any more pressure to succeed?

 

EM: Not really. I feel excited to go out there and show the world my best.

  
  


 

 

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** MY GIRLS LOOK SO GOOD!!

 

**caden || ladies sp today!**

**zagitovass** DID YOU SEE THAT 3LZ-3LO! QUEEN

  
  
  


 

 

 

**alinazagitovaupdates**

 

**705** posts  **8,398** followers  **49** following

 

updates on our queen, alina zagitova

 

Saitama, Japan

 

[x]

 

 **4,986 likes** _4h_

**alinazagitovaupdates** Alina gives Evgenia a hug before their short programs #Saitama2019

 

_ (view all 1,395 comments) _

 

 **medvedgitovas** _@evalinas_ CAN YOU SEE WHAT SHE'S SAYING

 

 **evalinas** _@medveditovas_ idk it looks like good luck? or maybe i love you?

 

 **medvedgitovas** _@evalinas_ ARE YOU SERIOUS

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** _@zagitovass_ OUR GIRLS ARE FIRST AND SECOND!!!

 

**caden || ladies sp today!**

**zagitovass** _@medochans_ I KNOW! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE FREE

  
  


 

 

 

19:29 // good job elevator

 

19:30 // you too alien

 

19:31 // i'm gonna take that 1.6 lead from you tomorrow though

 

19:32 // actually my lead is 1.67 so… try and beat that alarm zigzag

 

19:32 // we'll see

 

19:33 // good night alina

 

19:33 // sweet dreams evgenia

  
  


 

 

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** FREE PROGRAMS! i'm so nervous, i'm literally shaking

 

**caden || ladies fs today!**

**zagitovass** _@medochans_ they honestly both look so amazing but what's new…

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** OH MY GOD!

 

**caden || ladies fs today!**

**zagitovass** PERSONAL BEST FOR ALINA ZAGITOVA YES

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** _@zagitovass_ THAT'S A NEW WORLD RECORD IN TOTAL SCORE

 

**caden || ladies fs today!**

**zagitovass** @medochans HOW'S ZHENYA SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT?

  
  
  


 

 

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** _@zagitovass_ LIKE THAT, THAT'S HOW

 

**caden || ladies fs today!**

**zagitovass** _@medochans_ DID YOU SEE HER FACE IN THE K &C?

 

**(willow) 0 days til WORLDS!!**

**medochans** _@zagitovas_ I'M SO PROUD OF OUR GIRLS!

  
  
  


 

 

 

**(willow) EVGENIA MEDVEVEVA WORLD CHAMPION**

**medochans** _@zagitovas_ i don't think i'm gonna make it through the medal ceremony without tissues

 

**caden || zhenya, alina, wakaba worlds podium!**

**zagitovass** _@medochans_ DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I SAW

 

**(willow) EVGENIA MEDVEVEVA WORLD CHAMPION**

**medochans** _@zagitovas_ OH MY FUCKING GOD NO FUCKING WAY

 

**caden || zhenya, alina, wakaba worlds podium!**

**zagitovass** _@medochans_ DID THEY JUST DO THAT?

  
  


 

 

 

**dailyevgeniamedvedeva**

 

**602** posts  **7,942** followers  **163** following

 

pictures of evgenia medvedeva #GoZhenya

 

Saitama, Japan

 

[x]

 

 **18,938 likes** _1h_

**dailyevgeniamedvedeva** Evgenia and Alina's kiss during the medal ceremony at #Saitama2019

 

_ (view all 3,639 comments) _

  
  
  


 

 

 

21:40 // i love you

 

21:40 // zhenya i'm literally sitting 3 inches away from you

21:41 // i love you too

  
  


 

 

 

alina zagitova

alina zagitova  **evgenia medvedeva**

alina zagitova **world championship medal ceremony**

alina zagitova **relationship**

alina zagitova **gay**

alina zagitova  **instagram**

  
  



End file.
